Ashikaga Sword's Story
by Kuroka
Summary: Tak ada warna suci dalam kegelapan malam itu—hanya ada merah, merah, dan putih yang terpenjara dalam merah. —For MikaHone Day (3/29)—
**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015-2016 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus | Cover Image © me

* * *

Keping-keping heksagonal perlahan mulai sirna. Hewan-hewan kecil menyembul keluar dari sarangnya. Surya menyapa bunga-bunga kecil yang mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Udara musim semi memeluk pepohonan yang merindu kehangatannya.

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka saat kicauan burung mungil menerobos sela-sela jendela kayu. Diikuti jari-jari yang perlahan bergerak bersamaan dengan awan yang berarak di langit biru.

 _"Selamat pagi,"_ kata sebuah sosok yang tak dikenali. _"Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami."_

* * *

Mikazuki Munechika sangat menyukai musim semi.

Kelopak wisteria yang membentang laksana tirai lembayung selalu menjadi pemandangan favoritnya sejak ia menjadi pedang Keluarga Ashikaga. Kesejukan dan kedamaian senantiasa menyambutnya saat ia sedang berada di bawah naungan sulur-sulurnya yang menjuntai pasrah, menikmati keindahan persembahan alam yang tak terlukiskan oleh kata.

Akan tetapi terdapat suatu masa ketika Mikazuki sedang mengagumi kecantikan bunga wisteria, dirinya tak sengaja menemukan objek keindahan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Kilau rambutnya laksana butiran salju putih yang dingin dan rapuh, senyumnya sehangat mentari di waktu fajar, dan sinar matanya memancarkan kelembutan bagai langit nila di kala senja.

Musim semi menghembuskan napasnya, dengan lembut memainkan rambut serta kelopak-kelopak rapuh wisteria. Mikazuki Munechika terdiam di tempatnya, tak berani bergerak dan merusak keindahan di hadapannya. Seakan-akan pemandangan tersebut merupakan panorama yang takkan bisa dilihat kembali, dan ia ingin menyaksikannya walau hanya sekali, mematrinya dalam-dalam sebagai kenangan pada celah-celah kosong dalam sanubari.

Itu adalah saat pertama Mikazuki bertemu dengan Honebami. Kini ia memiliki alasan yang mampu membuatnya selalu menyukai musim ini.

* * *

Merah.

Hanya itulah warna yang mewarnai segalanya laksana padang higanbana. Menyelimuti bagai hamparan permadani raksasa. Menebarkan aroma besi yang menimbulkan rasa mual bagi yang tak terbiasa.

Tak ada warna suci dalam kegelapan malam itu—hanya ada merah, merah, dan putih yang terpenjara dalam **merah**.

Biru dan putih yang selama puluhan dekade selalu berdampingan laksana langit dan awan kini saling berhadapan. Biru yang melambangkan warna kesedihan berada dalam genggaman Yoshiteru sang majikan. Sementara putih yang mewakilkan warna kematian berada di tangan Hisahide sang lawan.

Saat itu Eiroku tahun kedelapan, dan kedua warna ini harus saling beradu meski di luar kemauan.

* * *

Kelopak demi kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di udara. Jatuh menghujam permukaan bumi bagaikan sayap-sayap peri. Begitu lembut meluncur secara perlahan dalam kehangatan musim semi. Mewarnai rumput-rumput hijau di bawahnya dengan tinta merah muda.

Mikazuki Munechika tidak pernah tidak menyukai musim semi.

Di mana salju yang dingin dan membekukan mulai mencair dan sirna, berganti dengan kehangatan yang lembut dan memeluk siapa saja dari segala penjuru.

Di mana dandelion yang mati suri dapat hidup kembali, melantunkan simfoni kehidupan bersama puisi yang dibawakan oleh angin musim semi pada bibit generasi yang baru.

Di mana sayap-sayap burung pipit yang terlipat kembali terbuka, membentang bebas dalam sebuah tarian penuh kegembiraan di bawah luasnya langit biru.

(Serta di mana bulan sabit dan tulang rusuknya saling bertemu.)

Mikazuki mengembuskan hela napas kerinduan. Sejak insiden merah yang memenjarakan segalanya bagai tahanan, sudah ribuan musim semi ia lewatkan sendirian.

Ketika rasa nostalgia menghampiri tanpa permisi, Mikazuki melihat sebuah warna suci. Di tengah lautan merah muda yang mendominasi, terdapat warna putih yang ia kenali.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir. Sebuah perasaan yang hangat terus mengalir, membanjiri tiap ruang kosong dalam jiwa seperti air.

Biru pun menyapa putih yang dirindu. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertem—"

 _"_ — _Kau siapa?"_

* * *

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for RnR. _Happy MikaHone Day!_


End file.
